Last Kiss
by Dancing Dusk
Summary: Oneshot songfic based on Last Kiss sang by Pearl Jam. Character death and sexual refrences, but no cursing or any graphic images. A bit OOC. [KagSess]


N/A: I know I originally wanted to wait until I finished my running fic before working on another project, but I was in the mood to do something different, so here's a one-shot songfic. It's my first, so some feedback would be appreciated.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kagome, Sesshoumaru, or any other Inuyasha characters. I do not own the song "Last Kiss."

_Warning : Character Death_

**Last Kiss**

It was only a week before graduation, her senior year. She couldn't wait to walk across the stage, shake hands with her teachers and principal as she recieved her high school diploma. Her mother was proud of her. She had bought so much film already. Part of it was for her prom tonight, the other for the graduation next weekend. Speaking of the prom, she felt strange, yet happy. When she began high school she had never thought she would be dating, let alone going to the prom with her childhood friend, let alone be his steady girlfriend for a year. It was odd, really. He had asked her out exactly a year ago, something she couldn't help but think he planned. Sesshoumaru was always one step ahead.. or in this case, several?

He had always been distant to everyone before, but he had slowly softened up to her when they were young, but once they started officially dating he had changed. He wasn't so cold towards everyone. He may not have ever openly displayed what he did for her.. to her.. to the general public, but he had none the less shown her. He was however, still fawned over by nearly one hundred percent of the female population, something that Kagome found slightly amusing. She wasn't exactly the jealous type, instead she let logic rule her perception.

Why would Sesshoumaru be with me if he liked someone else? Everyone knows he could have whoever he wanted.

But Kagome seemed oblivious to the fact that she and Sesshoumaru were one in the same. Most of the guy population secretly drooled over her. Something she had never gave much attention to, though between Hojou and Kouga she hadn't had much time to notice any other attentions directed at her.. Other than Sesshoumaru. She thought Sesshoumaru had only saw her as a friend, then, but she was happy he sought more from her (more than just to get in her pants; Sesshoumaru had told her that was just a perk.). That's all Kouga wanted. That and to have her hang on his arm like a mindless piece of eyecandy. Something she'd never consent to. Hojou, she guessed, geniunely liked her. She couldn't see why. She never really talked to him and she did ditch him sometimes to be away from his overly-happy personality.

Sesshoumaru, however, had always had an effect on her, though she hoped he hadn't noticed. Anything he commented on stuck painfully in her mind. Somehow, she wanted to have his approval. No one else's praise had mattered.. Except for Sango's.

She had been overjoyed to find out Sesshoumaru had the same feelings for her that she had for him. Something that she had always wanted more than anything. She knew him better than she knew anyone else, better than anyone else knew him. And he, in return, knew her just as well, and was the only one that did. She had always confided everything (other than her feelings toward him) in him when they were small, and continued to when they were older. Sesshoumaru had confided in her in return, when he wanted to. She loved him; she honestly did.

That brought her where she was now--sitting in front of a mirror, finishing getting ready for him. She smiled slightly. She had brushed her hair until it shone, and it hung daintily down her figure, curling ever-so-slightly at the ends. Her dress was long and flowing, almost trailing the ground, and it would have, if not for the small heels she wore. It was a very light, pastel yellow that contrasted beautifully with her midnight tresses. It was made of two layers-- the underlayer was made entirely of a fine, soft silk, and the over layer was some see-through material of the same shade. The top of it snuggled just below her breast, and then the rest was free to waft lazily in the slight breeze. There was no shoulders or sleeves on the dress, but a silken yellow strap on each side of her neck. For the most part, it was only form-fitting enough to notice when she moved. Something Sesshoumaru had liked, she thought with a chuckle. He had helped her pick her dress so he would know what color corssage to get her. She had just allowed her mother to add a light layer of brown eyeshadow on each eyelid, a little peachy blush on each cheek, and some mascara when she heard a knock at the door. As her mother went to answer it, Kagome quickly added some clear, slightly sparkly lipgloss on her rosey lips. Hearing her mother greeting her date at the end of the stairs, she happily exited her room, and carefully walked down the steps, holding her dress up from the ground. As she came closer, she could feel Sesshoumaru slowly undressing her with his eyes. As her mother went to fetch the camera, Kagome gave him a wink and a sexy smile, before turning in a small circle.

"How do I look in my dress?"

"Beautiful... though I say you'd be more so without it."

He smirked slightly, watching as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. He slowly slipped the corssage over her hand and around her wrist. It was a darker shade yellow than her dress, but it went well with it, and matched the flower pin that was on his tuxedo.

Her mother made them stand in several different places, make different poses, one of each of them by theirselves, and several of them together as she took pictures. It was a good twenty minutes before she finally finished and allowed them to leave, slightly teary-eyed, but briming with happiness.

It appeared that Sesshoumaru had borrowed his father's ferrari--something that she was sure he was loathe to do. Him and his father had never seen eye to eye. She should know-- he lived next door, and came to her house when he was pissed off about something there, but she knew his father wouldn't miss it. He never drove it, and he had more than enough money to buy seven more of them.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips as he opened the door for her, and then climbed in, making sure her dress was out of the door's way as he shut it. As he climbed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition, Kagome smiled to herself. The car slowly pulled out of the parking space and smoothly coasted down the road with the gentle pressure he added to the pedal. He was by no means a dangerous driver, but he seemed to be careful of his father's car. No doubt, it would wound his pride if he returned the car damaged. Kagome shook her head slightly as he slowed down to a snails pace when the red light turned yellow. He could have easily made it, but she supposed it didn't matter. No one seemed to be going in the same direction as them, but there were several cars going other places.

They heard the roar of an engine aproaching, and glancing behind them, noticed that the car seemed to be speeding up, rather than slowing down, heedless of the red light before them. With a sickening jolt, the car crashed heavily into the back of the ferrari.

But that was not the worst part. The result of the previous crash sent the car spiraling into the traffic that was crossing the intersection. There was the skidding of tires and a few blaring horns, but there was no use; some of the later cars swerved or stopped, but the immediate ones could do little more than crash into the side of the sports car on one side, before one traveling in the opposite direction crashed into the other side. The world spun around them in slow motion as the car was sent cascading into the median.

It was a few minutes before Sesshoumaru came to. There was the shrill cry of sirens in the air, and flashing lights closing in from a distance. It took a second for him to remember what happened, and with an overwhelming sense of fear, he reached for Kagome, and felt her squeeze his hand lightly when he found hers. She gave him a slightly forced smile, and he noticed she was having problems breathing. Crimson stained her dress, soaking it so much that he could smell the blood. She was bleeding to death right before him.

"K-Kagome..." He stared at her with disbelief.

"Just hold me, Sesshoumaru. For a little bit..."

He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could, clutching her close to him. "It's going to be alright.. I can hear the ambulance on the way." She was the only thing that mattered right then-- not his broken leg or the bleeding cut over his eye, only her and her injuries.

Kagome shook her head slightly, and glanced into his eyes. The golden irises floated in and out of focus before her eyes. Weakness slowly but surely gripped her eyelids. "I love you, Sesshoumaru." She whispered in a quite, strained voice.

"I love you, too." And he realized then, that he did. He clung to her tighter. He loved her more than life. "Oh god, hold on! Please, Kagome, hold on!" He gave her a soft kiss, clutching her to him and continued to talk to her. "They'll be here soon; just hold on a little longer."

He felt his heart slowly break as the rise and fall of her chest stop. His vision began to swim, and he panicked that he was going to lose conciousness, before his eyes cleared once again, and something wet and warm ran down his cheek. Slowly, he lifted a hand to cheek, before quickly hugging her to him again.

He was crying. Like a a little kid who had just scrubbed his knee. He hadn't cried since his mother died, and here he was... crying like his world had died.

And in fact, it had.. his world had just died when he grasped it in his arms. Some drunk driver had drove right over his world and shattered it. She was his world in every sense that mattered. She was why he had changed, she was why he had got up every morning, she was who he had loved... Loved and lost.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh

* * *

**Author's note:** "Last Kiss" is an oldies song that has been remade/sang by other groups. I don't remember who the original songwriter was, but I always listen to the version sang by Pearl Jam, which is an excellent rendition. Please review, and let me know what you all think! Ja ne. 


End file.
